Arranged Marriage
by cleverhead
Summary: Ever since Fairy Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games, the members have all received their own fame and recognition. One afternoon, the guild receives a letter from a couple claiming to be Juvia's parents. Not only that, but they're supposedly nobles? What will Juvia say when they ask her to marry another noble and become the new head of the house? How does Gray feel?


_**Please enjoy this new multi-chapter story that I just busted out during a spur of inspiration.**_

Prologue

/

The dim flickering from the TV lacrima was the only source of light in the otherwise dark, cold bedroom.

The couple stared in disbelief at the screen. The woman had tears streaming down her pale face, her shaky hands reaching to clutch her husband's thigh as if to say, _"are you seeing this?"_

The man also had tears in his cloudy gray eyes but didn't allow them to fall. Not in front of his wife. The only sign that he did in fact recognize the face of the beautiful young lady on the screen like his wife was his fidgeting finger that pointed towards the image.

The sound of their bedroom door creaking open went unnoticed by the couple, as did the maid who entered with a silver tray. The maid, a young woman who had been with them for many years, recognized the vibe in the room. It was still, quiet, and serious. It was always like that whenever someone brought up _the girl. _

Hesitantly, the maid spoke up. "Master?" No one replied. The maid cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Your medicine is ready."

Again, silence.

The maid sighed in defeat, realizing that perhaps this wasn't the best time. Despite her concern for her master's health, she decided it best to leave, not without placing the medicine on the coffee table in front of the couple first though.

As she placed the silver tray that held the icky medicinal syrup, a quick hand jutted out to grab her wrist. Stunned by the sudden movement, she stumbled back. "Wha-"

"Asami-san." The master's tone was always serious, but by the firm grip on her wrist, she could tell that this request would be different than the rest.

Her orange eyes peered up at her master, his expression making her break out into a sweat. She knew her master to be a stoic man, unlike his animated wife. Never in her 18 years of knowing them did she ever see tears in his eyes.

"Fetch me a pen and paper. I need you to write me a letter."

Once he let go of her, Asami quickly nodded and rushed out of the room. She scurried down the expansive decorated hallways with grace, having rushed down the master's corridors countless times. Despite her rush, when she reached the master's office, she took a little time to stare at the grand family portrait that hung above his desk.

Her master in the painting, younger and just as handsome, was wearing a dark blue suit and cape. He didn't wear a smile, and his white hair was pushed back to showcase his sharp features. His arm was wrapped around his wife, someone that was like the mother Asami never had.

His wife, dressed in a simple white flowy gown, had a peaceful expression on her face and bright blue eyes that gleamed with love for the newborn baby in her arms.

Knowing very little about her master's child, but enough to know that it was a sensitive topic, she ripped her eyes away from the painting and left the office with a pen and paper in hand.

Many of the other servants of the house watch Asami hustle back to her master's bedroom curiously. It wasn't everyday that the otherwise calm and composed Asami would scurry down the home's corridors. Many of them wondered, '_did something happen to the master?' _

Asami felt that eyes on her but hastily made her way to the bedroom anyways. Her eyes landed on the lacrima screen that she failed to notice when she first walked in.

The mage on the screen was beautiful, with flowing blue hair that moved just like the ocean's waves and piercing blue eyes that reminded her of her master's wife. She was in the midst of a battle it seemed when her master paused the recording. The bluenette had a fierce expression on her face. It was the face of a fighter.

Realization dawned upon her and made her hands shake out of disbelief.

"Master, that's-"

"We know." Her master cut her off and reached out for her to come forward with the pen and paper, both of their eyes never leaving the screen. After all this time, _could they have finally found the girl?_

Asami, knowing that the master could not write on his own, sat beside him intending to listen and write what he wanted to say. His wife sat silently on his other side, still too consumed by the girl on the screen that she didn't say a word. The only sounds that came out of the woman were her soft cries.

With her pen in hand, Asami listened intently and wrote her master's serious words with a lump in her throat. Despite the letter being written on a light piece of paper, the object itself felt heavy in her hands.

_To Juvia Lockser_

_My name is Kumo and I have a wife named Moya. _

_We are the masters of the Lockser Residence. _

_After watching the Grand Magic Games, my wife and I saw you and instantly recognized you._

_We believe that you are our long-lost daughter that was taken from us when she was just a baby. _

_At your earliest convenience, please come to the Lockser Residence in Chushiro to let us see if are eyes aren't lying. We will pay for all of the expenses._

_Sincerely,_

_Kumo and Moya _

_**AN: So how are we feeling? Yay or nay? Any predictions?**_


End file.
